


A Cold Day in Hell

by kryptidkat



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Slice of Life, and yes the Girl IS magic and Jet’s beginning to catch on, because it’s starting to add up to a whole dang lot of coincidences, but he doesn’t actually believe it and frankly never quite will, not crack though, the T is just for language lol sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptidkat/pseuds/kryptidkat
Summary: In the zones, it doesn’t take long to run out of ways to try to beat the heat. But Jet’s got one more trick up his sleeve.





	A Cold Day in Hell

Usually, no one moved unless they couldn’t help it when it was this hot – no one so much as _breathed _unless they couldn’t help it – but Jet was doggedly bustling around the diner despite the brutal heatwave, spackling cracks in the walls, replacing broken windowpanes, shoving old shirts into the gaps between the floor and the doors leading outside.

The other three were lounged around the common area, corpselike. Poison had actually changed into cutoffs – that’s how hot it was. _Jorts are a fuckin’ sin against fashion_, he’d proclaimed on more than one occasion. _It’s gotta be jeans or booty shorts or nothing_. (Poison refused to wear short shorts himself, and not without reason, but he liked ‘em just fine on everybody else.) Kobra was stretched out full length on the ratty blue couch, halfheartedly fanning himself with a zine. The pathetic ceiling fan was a blur overhead, to little effect. Ghoul removed the damp rag he’d been sponging off with from his face to watch Jet. 

“You know the sand n’ bugs’re gonna find a way in whether you do all that or not,” Ghoul said finally.

Jet just smiled, so it must not have anything to do with that.

“Seriously. What are you doing.”

“Surprise,” was all Jet would say. He’d had some project going for weeks, in the window there, but he kept whatever it was covered with an old tarp and threatened a month of laundry duty at anyone who went near it. With the exception of Cherri, who had inadvertently gotten roped into the scheme after dropping by yesterday when Jet happened to be really frustrated with it and had pointed at him commandingly the instant he walked in. _You. You’re handy, right? Get over here, top secret._

Now Cherri came in from the yard, dropping a caulk gun onto a table. “Should be all set on the outside.” He plunked down into a chair and wiped his brow on a sleeve already soaked through with sweat. “Saints. Hell’ll freeze over before we get it working at this rate.”

“There’s nothing wrong with it,” Jet protested, waving his screwdriver. “I checked every wire, hooked it up to the generator, everything! It should be running right now.”

“What should be running?” The Girl came rollerblading in at top speed and narrowly avoided plowing into the wall. (Annoyingly unaffected by the heat, as usual. Youths.)

“Not inside,” Jet said automatically. The Girl rolled her eyes but sat down to peel off her gear. “And I told you, it’s a surprise.”

But a strange look crossed his face, and he studied the Girl for a few seconds.

Then he seemed to decide something. “Come and see,” he said, beckoning her over. “Sneak peek.”

The Girl tossed away her last kneepad and went over to look. Jet lifted up the tarp for her.

“Wow. Good surprise,” The Girl said politely. “Uh...what is it.”

Oh right, Jet’d forgotten she wouldn’t know. He whispered in her ear and the Girl’s face lit up.

“Really?” She ran her hands over it curiously. “How does it wor –”

A low hum kicked in somewhere inside it.

“Cola! Cola, look, it’s working.” Jet held his hand up to the vent. He could already feel the air coming out of it starting to get cooler.

“Oh thank _God_,” Cherri said. 

Jet ruffled the Girl’s hair. “You’re magic,” he teased.

“I know,” the Girl said smugly.

Jet whisked away the tarp and addressed the room. “Surprise, ya city wimps.”

Ghoul sat up slowly, not quite able to believe it. “Is that a...”

“Window AC unit.” Kobra pulled off his sunglasses in awe. “Holy shit.”

Poison jumped up, unable to contain himself.

“Jet, you are a fucking _saint_,” he declared. “I could just kiss you.”

Jet grimaced. “You really don’t have to.”

“Oh I’m gonna,” Poison said, and he did, even though he had to stand on a crate to do it.

“This is the find of the century!” Ghoul went up to the A/C just to touch it, still not convinced it was real. He looked like he could start crying from relief at any moment. “Where did you even get it?”

“Would you believe it was on Tommy’s trash heap?” Jet said, wiping Poison’s slobber off his cheek. “It was pretty dead, but I managed to find all the parts it needed.”

“Phoenix Witch,” Poison mumbled thankfully, already sprawled on the floor directly in front of it. “Best day ever.”

Jet just grinned, enjoying everyone’s reactions.

Cherri came up beside him and gave him a congratulatory clap on the shoulder. “That’ll get you out of doing dishes for a few weeks,” he joked.

Jet snorted. “It’d better,” he said, but Cherri knew he didn’t mean it. Jet did shit like this without expecting any favors, just because Jet was Jet.

And to be honest, it was totally worth it just to see the others totally blissed out in front of the thing.

Kobra looked as happy as Cherri’d ever seen him. “Cherriiiiiii,” he said from the couch, and made grabby hands at him. “Naptime. Come _on_.”

Cherri shook his head, but he went obediently to lie down on top of him and snuggle in, the way they usually only could at night when the temperature came down. “Ghoul, quit blocking the air,” he complained into Kobra's shoulder. 

Ghoul was full on cuddling the unit and refusing to budge. “Fight me. Oh Jet, I am never leaving this diner again.”

The Girl, however, was less than impressed. She hugged herself and frowned slightly.

“I’m cold,” she said. She went back outside.

“Ungrateful brat,” said Jet, pretending to be mad.

But truth be told, he was actually getting chilly himself, so he followed her out. It’d been too long since they’d had a proper play session, anyway. 

Ghoul watched them go and shook his head.

“Desertborns,” he scoffed, and smushed his face back up against the vent.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] A Cold Day in Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944142) by [spellingbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/pseuds/spellingbee)


End file.
